


Newtmann prompts

by GaySquidBoy



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySquidBoy/pseuds/GaySquidBoy
Summary: messy, unfinished, wipsdifferent ideas and AUs in each chapter
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They’re roommates in the hospital and sometimes get into heated arguments and the nurses run in because of our heart monitors and blood pressure rising

Newt is admitted to the hospitable after passing out and falling down the stairs: breaking his arm and hitting his head. He says he just forgot to rest and eat because he was so caught up in his work; and didn't lie because he had been working for 35 hours without sleep but the part about forgetting to eat had nothing to do with his forgetfulness and more to do with how he is anorexic. Newt has a lifetime full of mental issues, the worst of them being his self-hatred and body image problems. Newt is a biologist so -he likes to think- he can keep himself alive with very little food and a lot of coffee. While his happy and easy going attitude can trick everyone into thinking he's ok, he can't fool the trained medical staff at the hospital, they see that he is extremely underweight and with very low blood sugar.

Hermann was in a car crash where his lower body was crushed under the car, he had a lot of surgeries and the doctors managed to not lose either of Hermann's legs but they are fearful that the muscles will never be strong enough for Hermann to walk again (the left leg is the worse of the two). Hermann also will have chronic pain in his lower back because of the crash.

* * *

  
Hermann wakes up for the first time very suddenly like he woke from a nightmare his eyes are far away and he looks way out of it, he then starts to scream in pain, but his screams are soft and his voice is very scratchy; his heart monitor is what gives away that he is in pain because it starts to speed up very fast in till it sounds like never ending high pitch scream. That’s when doctors and nurses come running in and the close the curtain cutting off Newton's sight of his roommate but not the sound.

  
The next time Hermann wakes up he has much more pain meds in his IV drip so he's still out of it but at least he isn't screaming in pain. Hermann, high off pain meds, asks Newt if 'he could turn off the TV because the bees were too red'. The third time Hermann woke up it was 3 AM in between the nurses' shift changes; their conjoining room's divider was pulled back so Newton could see and also here when the strange man awoke with a start. His heart beat speeding up but not enough for the machine to alert someone. With a deep and scratchy voice he asked

  
“Where am I? What's going on?” His voice grew more frantic and he asked “Why can't I move my legs?”

  
Newt had been reading when this had all started so he shined his illegal reading flashlight towards Hermann and said

“Hey dude, try to stop freaking out” he then shone the flashlight on to himself and states “We are at the hospital, I'm your roommate, the name's Newton Geiszler but you can call me Newt. And I have no idea about the lack of feeling in your legs. I'm not doctor, well actually I am but not that kind of doctor, but I'm willing to bet it has something to do with why you are the hospital.” Newt talks in a low and calming voice late into the night in till he is sure the man is asleep again.

  
After a week of the both of them in bed rest they moved to rehab. But because they both bicker with each other like an old married couple all of the nurses ship them so when they are moved the nurses suggest to the head doctor that they would recover better if they had a friend with them, so end the end they are in the same room together again and they both wine and bitch about it but secretly they are both really happy that they are not alone. Once Newt's in no danger of having any underlining brain damage from his fall and his arm is in the cast, a doctor comes in (it looks like Hermann is sleeping but he isn't) and the doctor says that Newt has to get his weight up or their might be more medical problems. Newt pales at this and the doctor realizes that there might other reasons for his underweight, newt then reassures the doctor he is fine that he feels fine but the doctor is not going to fall for it and he suggests Newt should talk to someone about it. And the way he says it sounds more like a command than a suggestion.

  
After lots of complaints Newt finally says that he will go to an anorexic recovery and support group. But before he leaves he gets Hermann's email address.

  
So Newt is trying to get healthy and Hermann is trying to regain his leg function and all the while they are emailing back and forth, they talk about anything and everything. They both find out that they are both geniuses in their fields, newt in Biology of amphibians and reptiles, specializing in endangered animals; Herms in Mathematics. They also talk about their progress; before Newt left Hermann told him that him that he had indeed been awake when the doctor had come in and talked about Newt's problem. And that he didn't think any lesser of him. They have a tearful moment.

  
When they finally meet face to face again Newt is still having problems with his self-image but he isn't starving himself to death, and Hermann has a very bad limp and more often than not he has chronic pain and can't stand or walk even without his cane. But they become friends, then best friends, then something even more… boyfriends ;)


	2. first impression

Herman's first impression of Newton was that he looked like an angry hedgehog, because of his short messy chocolate-brown hair, he also had large puppy dog eyes behind thick glasses. And then the second thing he noticed about Newton other than his messy hair was his forearms which were artistically covered in bright ink, and that was just not fair because who in their right mind didn't find tattoos hot. Herman dry swallowed to try and get his voice to work. Newt followed Herman's eyes to where they where staring, after brushing his shirt off

"What you staring at? you got something against my ink or what?"

"No!" Herman said way to fast, with a blush he tries to backtrack "no, I like tattoos, I just was ...um... was just looking".

Game over: this cute stranger now though that Herman was a sociopath that was going to either kill him, that or a pervert. 


	3. office job meeting

It was early in the morning, like five cups of coffee and three shots of espresso early, the sun wasn't even shinning yet and wouldn't be for a while. Newt was a walking zombie all because of some stupid London mathematician-know-it-all had flown in this morning and the higher ups decided that having a meeting at 5:30AM was a good idea.

Newton had been walking on auto pilot and practically exhaling his forth coffee this morning so when he got to the main lobby elevator he pressed the floor number on auto pilot as well but then he heard an accented voice yell

"Hold the elevator please" Newton is not a bad or mean person, but today he was in a pissy mood; he was already late to his stupid meeting and pressing the close door button just felt like the easiest option. But before the doors closed all the way the end of a cane lodged itself into the two inches of space left. The elevator slowly started to open back up and standing there was a man in frumpy clothing looking like he ate a lemon. He also had a cane in his left hand. He walks into the elevator but before he turns around to chooses his floor number he says

"I saw you hit the close door button" and Newton is taken aback at how snobby this man sounds so in a fit of snark he replies with

"So what it's a free country, I can press all the buttons I want" he crosses his arms over his chest and barely keeps in tongue in his mouth for he wanted to stick it out at this man. The lemon eating man raises an eyebrow

"Oh is it? I didn't know. So if that's the case then I can just..." His sentence was punctuated with his long finger sliding up and down all three rows of floor buttons. Newton stood there shocked, his mouth hanging open. The doors opened to the second floor --he needs to go to the 48th floor. He was going to be even more late and he said just that

"Dude I'm going to be late! I have a meeting" the man's responses was a simple

"You started it".

Newt was shocked into silence again, which lasted a good 20 seconds in till he burst out laughing. Maybe form too much coffee and too little sleep, and the stranger's attractive face, but he just lost it and laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. The stranger rolled his eyes but Newt's laughed was contagious and end the end the stranger gave out a few deep chuckles that Newt will never admit to them making him shiver. 

* * *

After the long elevator ride and more snarky quips back and forth, not mean-spirited though, they both exit on the 48th floor. And head to the same room. This stranger is the damn mathematician he’s having a meeting with. He’s embarrassed but isn’t a man who shows it so he smirks and sits down like everything is normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt- You tried to barge into a private conversation so I said something devastatingly witty and dismissive but you came back with something even meaner and cleverer AU

"Numbers do not lie. Politics and poetry and promises, these are lies. Numbers are as close as we get to the handwriting of God." —Hermann

* * *

So Herman and his female friend are having a friends night out at a bar, talking and drinking when this asshole comes along and butts into their conversation so Herman shoots out some sharp witty comment that was supposed to shut the guy down but the guy doesn't even bat his long eyelashes before shooting back a perfectly executed comeback with a beautiful smirk; this starts an all-out battle of wit, will, and snark as they rapid fire insults back and forth.

The stranger said things like "you’re such an old man, so posh and proper that you must have a silver spoon five feet up your ass".

By the end there is so much tension between them Herman is sure he's either going to kill this man or fuck him, but an unforeseen third option happens: a bright real smile forms across the strangers face and he starts laughing. It only takes a few seconds until Herman is doubled over laughing as well. When they finally calm down the stranger looks up through his long lashes, a slight blush covers his cheeks and Herman is struck with how truly adorable this man is and the stranger says slightly out of breath "that was fun"

Herman is taken aback, most people think him sharp and abrasive even without him calling them 'impolite thug with no manners or fashion sense'

"You’re a loon" Herman replies with a smile, he then holds out his hand and introduces himself "Doctor Herman Gottlieb" The strangers shakes his hand and says "Doctor Newton Geiszler, but call me Newt" Herman is once again shocked by this man, a doctor is the last thing he had expected.

"A doctor of what?" Hermann asks in genuine interest but it came out disdainful. Newton feeling like he is being looked down on him started into a monologue of his achievements

"Well if you must know I was the second youngest student to be admitted to MIT; I've received six doctorates and have taught at MIT for over six years, I've pioneered research in artificial tissue replication and I am recognized as a genius by all in my field. So to answer your question I'm a doctor of many things but mostly I'm a biological scientist." By the end of this Herman looks shocked and a blush of his own started to color his cheeks, he stammered out

"Well, I'm...ummm that's good, that you’re a scientist.. umm, you know. I'm a doctor too, if you.. um.. Wanted to know; well not that kind of doctor, I'm a theoretical mathematician" Herman's face was on fire by the end of his mumbling; he didn't dare look into Newton's eyes. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole so then at least he wouldn't have to sit for one more second in this awkward silence that he had cased. Then he heard giggling and glanced back up to see Newton grinning ear to ear behind his hand as he tried to stifle more laughing. When Newt finally got a hold of his laughing he said something Hermann won again wasn't expecting

"Oh man, that was just too cute, you should have seen your face" Hermann even as a child was never one to be called 'cute' he has always been tall and sharp and possessed an even sharper wit that most found mean; people called him smart, a genuine, an asshole but to date he couldn't think of a time someone had called him cute and meant it. So in summary Hermann was shocked. This makes him blush more and Newt laughs more at how red he is becoming.

They trade numbers and Hermann goes to find his friend who had long ago left to give them 'privacy'. Newt only waited two hours to text Hermann 

_'Goodnight you posh, crazy, cute oldman ;) -newt'_


End file.
